Changing minds changing hearts
by Lily MJ Fae
Summary: Astoria wants nothing to do with the spoiled arrogant Draco Malfoy unless he changes who he is.


_**A/N: This is for Hogwarts Herbology Assignment 1**_

 **Task:** Write about someone bringing a change to a person's cold heart.

 **Word Count:** 1592

 **Extra Prompts:** Draco/Astoria

 **Quidditch Pitch:** He had never seen such a bright green.

* * *

Astoria had to hold back the grimace on her face as her parents told her they decided to arrange her marriage. Of course they tried to make it seem like she had a voice in the process, but deep down, she knew it was all a facade.

Her gut twisted now as she was informed that her suitor has been decided and was in fact on his way to their home. So she sat on her bed refusing to get dressed while her older sister played with her hair.

"I was in school with him," Daphne said casually has she brushed her sister's honey locks. "Draco is just...a little misunderstood."

"He's a racist bigot," Astoria spat, twisting to face her sister. "He hasn't changed since the war."

"How would you know? You've never spoken to him."

"I don't need to. I've seen enough of him holding up his father's ideals."

"Give him a chance, he was raised that way his whole life. We're lucky to have such forward thinking parents."

"Yeah," Astoria mumbled, "they're soforward thinking. That's why this is an arranged marriage."

"They're giving you a choice," Daphne reminded her.

"You mean like they gave you a choice?"

Her sister went silent, starting to braid two small strands from each side of her sister's hair together. Though it was true, her parents had said the same things to Daphne when her marriage was attached, they gave her little choice when it came to marrying Marcus Flint. But it was mostly working. He was nice enough to her. And they had a nice home. It wasn't what she wanted exactly, but she was finding some small happiness.

"Just spend an hour with him. See what he has to say," Daphne suggested softly. "Now get dressed, he'll be here any minute."

-o0o-

Draco took a seat after being led into the parlor at the Greengrass estate. It was lovely, though paled in comparison to any of the rooms in his own manor. It was quaint really, and fit what he knew of the family. But sitting in that room set him on edge. He knew he was on trial today. He only agreed to the arranged marriage because of what it would do to relate his image. His mother had begged him, and he simply cared enough to make her happy. And this was what she had asked of him. So for his mother, he would marry a woman he'd never known. He'd marry a woman whose family's beliefs varied vastly from his own.

He remembered Daphne vaguely from his school years, but as far as he recalled, he never saw Astoria. Yet when her parents walked into the room and she followed behind, he nearly jumped to his feet.

She was lovely. Her skin was pale yet not quite porcelain and her chocolate hair curled and fell to her mid back. And her eyes, her beautiful green eyes. He had never seen such a bright green.

Remembering himself he bowed politely as Astoria was pushed towards him. She curtsied, her black skirt twirling nicely.

"Draco, this is our daughter, Astoria," Mr. Greengrass introduced.

Draco held out his hand to shake her hand, and he finally noticed the cold glare she gave him.

"We'll leave you two to become acquainted, but know we will be in the next room over."

"Yes, sir."

And then they were alone. Draco stood unsure of what to do or say as her green eyes bore into him.

"I'm telling them no," she said suddenly, an edge to her voice. "Just so you know, in not marrying you."

Draco was stunned. He hadn't expected such venom and he began to wonder if he had five anything to her in school.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"You're a vile bigot continuing his father's reign of terror and racism. I won't marry you."

"You don't even know me."

"Oh please, Daphne told me all the stories. How you mocked Potter for his parents' deaths. How you constantly called Granger a filthy little mu-mu-mudblood," she spat, trying over the last word, clearly made uncomfortable by its use.

"Why didn't I ever see you around in the common room?" Draco asked, trying to change the topic.

She saw right through him. "I was in Ravenclaw. But I'm done here. You're no different than your father."

She turn to leave but had set something off in him. "Don't you dare say that! I am not my father!"

"Really? Because last I knew you were doing nothing to help with any of the clean up or reparations. And you were still standing tall, acting like you're better than everyone else simply because you got out of going to Azkaban and got to take over your father's position in your house. Still don't have a job though, right? You're not even ready for marriage."

She'd hit it all in the nail. Everything she said had been true. Potter, Granger and Weasley had even tried to extend an olive branch towards him but he had pushed it away.

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time," Draco said, trying to keep his voice level. "I shall leave you be."

He left the room, a bit of his heart pulling away as he walked through the door.

-o0o-

Draco looked both ways before stepping into The Leaky Cauldron as he pulled on his hood. At the moment, he was trying to avoid the press as they questioned him about his recent change of heart and the charity work he had begun, as well as he sudden interest in healing. He simply wanted to get get a few supplies without being interrogated about his motives.

Fortunately he made it through the pub without consequence and found himself in Diagon Alley without problem. Then he walked calmly through the street, still hiding under his hood and then slipped into Madame Maulkin's. He was in desperate need of new robes for his new classes.

But he hadn't expected to see her.

* * *

Astoria was quick to make her way to the front of the store when she heard the chime of the door opening. Almost immediately she regretted it. She watched as Draco Malfoy pulled the hood off his silly little blonde head and her good mood disappeared. Then she groaned inwardly as she remembered that she was at work and could not in fact turn him away or respond the way she had previously.

"How can we help you today, sir?" she asked him with a false bubbly tone and smile. She had practiced them well.

Draco started at her with confusion in his eyes, almost out of character for him. "I-I need some medical robes," he responded, gaining his usual composure by the end of his request.

"Follow me."

She walked to the back of the store where they had their medical robes and listened to his footsteps following behind. Her heart pounded in her chest at her rage towards him. Yes, she had seen the papers reporting all of his supposedly _good_ deeds, but she was almost certain that he was simply doing it for the publicity.

"When did you decide that you wanted to be a healer?" she asked him, trying to keep the bite out of her voice.

"When I almost died at the hands of Harry Potter. I never said anything because I was expected to take after my father. What you said reminded me that I am free from his expectations. I decided to pursue my dreams."

"I didn't realize you had dreams," Astoria said, realizing to late that she should have kept her mouth shut.

"Everyone has dreams. Not everyone has the luxury of being able to follow them, or even express them."

Astoria felt guilty for her comment, and her attitude. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"It's fine."

They had reached the medical robes and Astoria pulled out the stepping stool for Draco to stand on.

"What did you have in mind?" Astoria asked, still feeling shamed by her comment. "For your robes I mean."

"I was told having plenty of pockets is a good thing. And that I should avoid anything with color. I've never understood that rule, but it's what I've been told."

"White shows any mess. It's a great way to show how sterile the environment is."

"I see."

They went silent for a time as Astoria grabbed one of the numerous medical robes, with plenty of pockets, off a rack and placed it on Draco. Then she began measuring and pinning the necessary parts.

"You were right," Draco said after several moments of silence. "I wasn't doing anything to help. And I'm not ready for marriage. But I do think I could change, if you would be kind enough to give me a second chance."

Astoria looked up at him and found a sheepish smile on his face.

"How do I know it's not all for publicity?"

"I actually tried very hard not to be seen, because I knew you would think think that. I mean, if you look at the picture of Potter, his friends, and me, you'll see I'm hiding as much as I can."

She had noticed that, and find herself laughing lightly at the thought when she had first seen it.

"I'm not asking you to marry me," he continued, "I'm just asking for a chance to win you over."

She waved her wand caused the work she had just done to stitch itself up and then meet his gaze. "One date, that's it."

"Thank you."


End file.
